united_states_government_simulationfandomcom-20200213-history
Louis Wang
Louis Wang (March 24, 1947 - August 31, 1984) is an American author, lawyer, and politician. He is the current United States Secretary of State and Representative for the Northeast's Third Congressional District. He was the former White House Chief of Staff for President Ronald Reagan. Wang is also the chairman of the American Institute for Human Rights, a non-profit organization headquartered in Washington D.C and operates a law firm named after him (Wang Law Firm). Wang is described by most political analysts as a centrist. However, he has previously described himself as a centre-right but has recently turned more liberal since leaving the Republican Party, and subsequently switching to the Democratic Party. After the 1980 Election, Wang, along with other notable politicians such as Gary Hart and Jack Brogan, defected from the Democratic Party to join the Reform Party which is "a party of radical centrism" as moderate Republicans, Democrats, and even Independents such as Rice Carson and Daniel McIverson joined the party. Early Life and Education Wang was born as Louis Christopher M. Wang on the evening of March 24, 1947 in San Francisco, California, USA. His parents were Xiu Wang (秀王), a doctor from Guangdong, China, and Elizabeth Miller, an American missionary who traveled to Guangdong in 1936 and eventually met Xiu Wang. Xiu Wang and Elizabeth Miller then went to the United States in 1939. Days later, Xiu Wang was granted U.S. citizenship and the two got married. Afterwards, they decided to reside in San Francisco. Louis Wang was the only child of the two and would mostly play outside by himself. Unlike other kids during those days, during the afternoon, he would stay inside and read books. He attended a public school for both elementary and high school in San Francisco. After finishing high school, Wang attended the University of Idaho where he graduated with a Bachelor of Arts degree in International Relations. He then decided to pursue a Master's Degree in Political Science which he has successfully earned. Wang earned his J.D. (Juris Doctor) in Yale Law School in New Haven, Connecticut. Pre-Political Career Wang worked as a Social Studies Teacher in a public high school in Idaho from 1973 until 1975. Sometimes, his time as a teacher there was not that pleasant as he would sometimes be berated by his fellow teachers and rarely, students, who were white for being a man of mixed race (Asian-White). While he worked as a Social Studies Teacher, Wang worked part time as a writer for The Rotunda, a political news publication run by Eleanor Takahashi, a known conservative feminist from Hawaii. Being one of the few active writers in the publication, Wang was chosen by the Board of Directors of The Rotunda to run the company, after the death of Takahashi from a car accident while she was driving on the way to a campaign rally. Political Career Coverage of the [[1976 Presidential Election|'1976 Presidential Election']] Republican Presidential Candidate, Ronald Reagan, expressed his favorable views regarding The Rotunda which led him to appear as a guest on one of their segments a month before the election. During election night, Wang actively ran The Rotunda into delivering news segments until the early hours of morning where Reagan was declared as the winner due to several recounts. White House Chief of Staff for Ronald Reagan ''' Then President-Elect Ronald Reagan appointed Louis Wang as the head organizer of the Presidential Inauguration on January 20, 1977. Afterwards, Wang was appointed again by President Ronald Reagan but this time, as the White House Chief of Staff and Senior Adviser to the President, which makes him the first Asian-American to hold this position. During his tenure as WHCOS, Wang issued WH Press Passes and constantly advised the president on different issues, most especially regarding bipartisanship as the Democrats held the majority in both houses of Congress. However, in the month of April, Wang announced that he has resigned from his position as WHCOS due to some disagreements with Reagan and believing that he was "an incompetent leader". After this, he switched from the Republican Party to the Democratic Party. The Reagan White House commented on the resignation and said that Wang was mentally unstable. Because of this, Wang filed a defamation lawsuit against the United States Government. The case was then settled by the United States Department of Justice and Wang's attorney causing Wang to be compensated monetarily. '''Political Campaigns and Electoral History After his short career as White House Chief of Staff, Wang began to run for public office. During the 1977 United States House of Representatives Special Elections for the Northeast's Third Congressional District, he was the candidate for the Democratic Party and ran against John Warner ® and Lenovich Hughes (L). He then was defeated by Hughes. Wang decided to run again in the 1978 United States House of Representatives Elections for the same seat. His opponent was once again Republican John Warner. However, this time, Wang won as he gained 51.77% of the votes. During the 1980 United States House of Representatives Elections for the same seat, Wang won re-election against Warner by gaining 58.63% of the votes. United States House of Representatives Louis Wang, during his time in the House floor, authored two bills, namely: Corporate Integrity in Elections Act, '''the '''Drug Control and Prevention Act, Stop the Shock Act, '''and the Freedom of Information Act.' The Corporate Integrity in Elections Act mandated all candidates in elections to submit a transcript of all their transactions and donations with private companies/businesses to the FEC. It has passed both the House and the Senate, and was signed into law by then President Ronald Reagan. The Drug Control and Prevention Act aimed to establish a federal law enforcement agency called the ''Drug Enforcement Administration, whose main task is to combat the distribution and smuggling of illegal drugs in the United States. The bill also seeks to to affirm the commitment of the United States as a state party in the Single Convention on Narcotic Drugs. However, the bill passed the House but failed the Senate. Wang is the current Speaker Pro-Tempore of the House of Representatives and was acting Speaker of the United States House of Representatives during Martin Jackson's hospitalization. Personal Life Wang is married to Vanessa McKinley and has a son named George Robert Wang. Louis Wang and Vanessa McKinley met while in a meeting at the DNC Headquarters. McKinley was a staffer of the DNC at the time. Wang was baptized as a Catholic when he was a child but then converted to a Lutheran in his later years. He also wrote two books, entitled: Behind the Man, where he exposes President Ronald Reagan and talks about his time as the WHCOS, and ''The American Dream, ''where he details his life before and while in politics. Category:Representatives Category:Chief of Staff Category:Politicians Category:Lawyers Category:Secretary of State Category:Deputy Secretary of State Category:Deceased